A World of Terror
by Deadgirl99
Summary: Everyone is ready for a normal day at school but then out of nowhere we get attack by zombies. My friends and I escape just in time and go to figure out a plan to get away before we get eaten to death. The world is in terror as this disease spreads from a bite or if your not lucky you get eaten alive before you can kill it. What will happen to us nine kids on a mission for life.
1. Chapter 1

Going from school to school half my life I understand why everyone is so judge mental. When I got to Northern Bedford School District it was the best school I have ever been to they didn't judge me since I was new and everything. Now that I am in 9th grade the school has changed in my eyes. I have gotten hurt a lot this year and everyone has been off. The years have gone passed like nothing except this year. Everyone is going crazy because they heard about the top secret scientists are testing a substance on people. It turned out to be a disease, now the aka zombies are after us while we are on our way to school but no one notices but me as I see them in the bushes and trees. As we arrive at school after the 2hr. delay it is lunch time. Then out of nowhere these ugly green cut up and chewed on people start banging on the windows of the cafeteria.

"Why do the scientists always have to mess up?" I yelled.

Then my whole table plus Ashlyn and Bransin come and group up to figure out a way to get out of here without being eaten alive.

"I know why don't we take the school vans." Kaitlin mentioned.

"Good idea!" James said.

Now Alyssa, you Ashlyn, Jess and Becca go to the office for the keys. The rest of us will go to the gym and janitor's room for things to fight with until we get out of here. I smiled as we all worked as a team.

"We will meet by the janitor's room in ten minutes." "Let's go!" I whispered so no one will try to follow us.

As everyone went to go to find their things I went to the gym and saw a tenth grader being eaten alive so I had to be very quiet walking past them. Then I meet up with Kaitlin in the sports storage and we grabbed some rackets and then we found the bow and arrows so we grabbed them for Ashlyn, Jess and, Alyssa.

After ten minutes, we all meet at the janitor's room and we made sure everyone had something to fight for. Bransin had a pointed metal pole that could be used as a spear. Then Ashlyn had a bow and several arrows same with Jess and Alyssa. James found some wrenches and other weird things. Trevor found another metal pole but it was lighter than Bransin's. Kaitlin had a tennis racket with some tennis balls that had nails sticking out of them. I had some weights from the weight lifting room and a pole to go in between so I could throw it around and knock people out and kill them.

Once everyone had everything we had to raid the kitchen even though the lunch ladies were dead and chewed on. Since we got everything James and Bransin grabbed the keys from Alyssa then we headed to the vans. One van had James, Kaitlin, Alyssa and me. In the other van there was Trevor, Bransin, Ashlyn, Jess, and Becca. Once everyone was in the vans the boys stepped on the gas and drove as fast as they could while we made sure we didn't have any followers or hitch hikers.

After going along for a while we stopped so everyone could take a break and refill on gas. Also during the break we decided that we would stop at my house since it was the easiest to get to and I have miles of woods behind my house. Once we got to my house it still had electricity so we all were able to take showers. Then I separated the rooms. All of the boys got my brothers room. Jess and Alyssa got my parents room then Becca and I shared my room.

"Hey everybody if there are any clothes that you can fit take them with you!" I shouted through the whole house.

Since there were a lot of bags at my house we packed up and used my dad's map book to get directions. After everyone had their stuff ready we talked about where to go. James said about going to Texas but we said that it would be too hot and the dead zombies would decompose and smell really bad. So everyone knew we had to go north but where.

"Why don't we go to Ontario, Canada where its cold and the zombies would die from it since the temperature is starting to drop?" Jess mentioned.

We all agreed we will be heading to Ontario, Canada. That night the moon was full and the sky was clear. I couldn't sleep because I kept having nightmares about what is going to happen. I stayed p and packed some knives and the ammo for all five guns that we are going to take with us.

The next morning at 5:00 I got everybody up so we can get ready to go before the sun comes up. Once everyone was ready; Trevor, James, Bransin, Becca and me grab a gun and put the ammo in our own bag. We planned to stop at some stores and the gas station before we headed up north.

I had the vans split up so we could get more but before we did, we all went to a gun shop and got more ammo and guns also they had lots more arrows there for the bows. Kaitlin got a 9mm hand gun with lots of ammo.

As I went in with James and Bransin with everyone else outside protecting the vans a zombie was hiding and jumped out at me form the back closet. Acting quickly James stabbed it in the head with a butcher knife before it could bite me.

"Thank you James you saved my life and I will return when the time comes." I said breathless.

"Hopefully that never happens." James explained.

Luckily we got what we needed and hurried out to make sure there were no more attacks, but when we got outside it looked like a war with dead people trying to eat you. They looked green, with ripped clothes, no shoes, and red bulged out eyes. Also they had the worst breath and almost brown teeth. Everyone was killing them as we ran to the vans and hopped in then left before the zombies could even catch up.

Everyone decided to get gas cans so we would have extra gas so we wouldn't run out. Once we got to Wal-Mart Ashlyn, Alyssa, Bransin, Jess and me went in to get clothes for everyone and perishable food. Also we took the money in case we had to buy things while up in Canada. By the time we got outside we packed the vans full in the back but not too full so we could put down the back seat to lie on. We were on our way to the gas station right across from the street to get more food and water, while we fill up the vans and gas containers.

Boom! Out of nowhere a zombie falls off the roof and was heading towards the doors where Trevor, Kaitlin, and Ashlyn just walked into. When we tried to reach them through the walkie-talkies we got at the gun shop, it wouldn't work.

After a moment of silence all of our hearts stop; one of the girls screamed…..


	2. Chapter 2

Trevor started to run out of the store but Ashlyn and Kaitlin was still in there,

"Kaitlin just killed a zombie but it didn't die and it fell on Ashlyn, but Kaitlin chopped of its head before it bit Ashlyn." Trevor stated.

Finally both Kaitlin and Ashlyn came out with zombie goo on them and they were alright, luckily. Ashlyn thanked Kaitlin a lot of times and she stopped when we finally got in the vans to start our road trip to Canada.

Just then when we thought everything was going to be fine on the road we saw zombies in the water, zombies running after people, and zombies going fast and slow.

I called Alyssa, "Hey put me on speaker."

"You are on."

"We are going to take some of the back roads and try to avoid most of the main roads so the zombies don't see us and attack us."

"Alright so should we follow your van?"

"Yes, and lets hurry!" Then I hung up.

James drove until we stopped for a break. Alyssa and I talked about the routes of where to go since we were the next drivers. After we got done; we both looked at everyone, to see them smile and laugh at everyone's jokes as if all the danger around them has magically disappeared.

After the break it was Trevor and mine turns to drive until 7:00 that night, which when we stopped we were about 200 miles away from going over the boarder to New York. Finally, as the sun went down the west it was time to switch drivers so we would be passed the boarder by morning. So I chose Rebecca and Kaitlin to drive in the night as the moon starts to wane with the beautiful, bright stars out above them for natural light. By 2:00 the next morning we crossed over the boarder which was weird because most of us have never been out of the state.

When everyone woke up in my van Alyssa called over to Jess so they can wake up. I look at the map to see if there are any gas stations around for us to go to the bathroom and eat. While I look at the map, Kaitlin looks for any traffic signs mentioning a gas station. Once Alyssa called Jess I looked around for their van but I didn't see it anywhere.

"Alyssa where are they at?" I said.

"I don't know I couldn't get them on the phone." Alyssa said shyly.

"Holy shit I can't believe we lost them, and we can't go back because we don't know where they are." I am fuckin' pissed.

Kaitlin started to be scared so James calmed her down, while Alyssa and I tried to decide on what we should do. After a long talk on what we should do, we decided keep going and see if they contact us because they do know where we are going.

Finally, after 2 days of eating canned food and bread with water, James found a place where we could get more food, but someone would have to stay here and guard the van while the rest of us went in the store to grab more food like apples or bananas. Everyone decided that Alyssa was going to stay watch and let the rest of us go in. As we went in James heard people talking in there.

Before we could get away, a zombie was right behind us and Kaitlin cut off its head. Then as we continued inside the voices got louder and it was Jess, Trevor, and Becca was there standing over two dead bodies…


	3. Chapter 3

As we walked in closer to see who the bodies were our friends saw us they shouted "Thank god we found you."

"Why what is going on in here." I said.

"When we came in to find food we found the two owners lying here dead." Becca explained.

"Ok that must mean there is another group out there trying to survive. Another note we might be hunted by them and killed so I am glad we found you here." I said concerned.

"Yeah, the reason why you didn't know it was us first is because we parked out back just in case." Jess said.

"Ok, well pull it out front so we can get organized." I smiled.

I went back outside to let Alyssa know what happened and that we have found our friends, while James and Kaitlin gathered food from the store for us.

"Hey Alyssa we have some guests to join us." I smiled.

"Who are they?" Alyssa said excitedly.

"Well you might know them." I said as the van came around to the front.

"OMG you found them!" Alyssa squeaked from being super happy.

Now that everyone was reunited I check Jess's phone and it turned out that they was just out of range for signal. Also I switched around the vans I decided to put Alyssa, Jess, Ashlyn, Bransin, and Rebecca in one van. Then James, Trevor, Kaitlin, and me in the other also we refilled on our supplies and decided to get extra batteries for the walkie-talkies.

After a while of being back on the road we decided to take a break near some trees. Jess climbed up one tree to be the lookout in case anyone came near us. When we started to pack up and Jess came down, I heard something move in the bushes. Then out of nowhere a man pops out and says he is lost. So I have James escort him out of the bushes with a gun pointed to the back of his head.

"What the fuck do you want and what is your name?" I questioned him.

"My name is Robert and all I want is to ride along with you before they come and kill me." Robert replied.

"Who are they?" Giving him a mean stare.

"The people who robbed and killed the people at the one store a few miles back from where you came from. They are trying to kill everybody before they get infected and destroy them instead." Robert proclaimed.

"But why would they come after us humans? Kaitlin asked.

"They are assassins but I call them the Dead Killers." I smiled at that.

"Alright but the boys will make sure you haven't been bitten or cut." I said seriously.

So then after the mysterious greeting from Robert, I made sure he stayed in my sight and to do that I made him join my van. That I night I couldn't sleep at all with that Robert fellow near my friends so whenever he woke up in the middle of the night I watched him and his eyes were turning even though he wasn't bitten.

So I asked him to come outside with me so we could talk, and he did. The only thing that he didn't know was that I had a knife with me.

"So Robert I know we started off on the wrong foot, well my name is Debra." I told him. Then I started to flirt with him to get him off guard.

"Well don't worry I would have done the same thing to protect my friends." He said nervously.

"Yeah well you got to do what you have to do to keep the people you care about alive." I said mischievously.

Then before he knew it I held out my hand to shake his and when he put his hand in mine his eyes change to the red I saw earlier in the van.

"What the fuck are you!" I shouted but I realized I had to act quickly before he could bite me. So I cut off his head!

I moved Robert's body back into the bushes where we first found him. After a while of thinking about how to tell everyone else what happened I got back in the van to at least get some sleep.

The next morning was a little colder so we put on so thicker sweat shirts. Before breakfast everyone started to ask me where Robert went.

"I went to talk to him because he got up when I was. So I took him outside and when I went to shake his hand his eyes turned red. He looked like a zombie so before he could bite me with his yellow teeth I took my knife and cut off his head. His body is over there by the bushes where we first found him." I told them.

Everyone was shocked because he looked so normal and he didn't have any bite marks, but then they realized like I did last night that he must have been one of the people that was tested on. Plus we now know why there is a group of people known as the Dead Killers because they must be killing off people who were diagnosed with the virus.

After we started to pack up to leave I checked to map and realized that I would have to drive and have Bransin follow me because we have to take some back roads and I asked the people in the back to see if they can spot some old houses that are abandoned from people who left. About forty miles up the road Kaitlin told me that there is a big house up ahead to my right.

As I start to pull up with Bransin behind me I see two zombies standing in the field so I have James tell Jess over the walkie-talkie to get her bow and arrows with Alyssa and for them to shoot them down.

Finally, we all walk up to the door and I ask who wants to search the house with me. James and Kaitlin volunteers so I have James go to the clear top floor and Kaitlin on the second while I take the main floor. When I walk inside I see that there is a basement so I asked the rest of them to find some things to barricade the door so nothing can come up.

After all the floors are cleared I ask how many rooms are there.

"On the third floor there are four bedrooms with their own separate bathroom." James said.

"The second floor only has four as well with separate bathrooms and it seems some of them are kid's room." It sounded sad the way she said it.

"Ok third floor will be Alyssa, Jess, Ashlyn, and Bransin. Second floor will be Rebecca, Trevor, James, and Kaitlin. I will stay on the main floor so I can keep an eye out for anything." I told them.

Everyone agreed that was a good plan but James.

"What is it now James?" I asked.

"Are you going to switch out with anyone so you can get some sleep?" He asked me.

"Yes I will switch when I am tired." I told him.

While everyone was bringing their stuff in I went to the kitchen to see if there was any food and there was. It turned out that they had some small homemade pizza dough so I let everyone create their own pizza then put it in the stone oven that had enough wood to cook our pizzas; then I put it out so we wouldn't draw any attention to zombies that were outside.

After the pizzas were done I called everyone for supper so we could eat and discuss our route to Ontario. When we started to talk about it Ashlyn realized that it was a popular city so she suggested we go somewhere smaller so I said thank you for telling us this now or we would have got attacked and maybe eaten. So we look at the map and decided on Frontenac Provincial Park a spot where the zombies wouldn't get us and we would have water and a place to hunt for food.

It was about 10:00 so we decided to go to bed. I did a final check through the whole house and told them to barricade the door to their floor so no one could get in then I came back down to the main floor and did a walk around to make sure no one could get in to get my friends.

Right when I was ready to do my final round I hear something in the basement and it was about to break through to me and as I scream it attacked me to where I…..


	4. Chapter 4

I was taken a hold of by a zombie and before I knew it the zombie was lying on me dead. As I finally shoved it off I realized that James was still downstairs.

"Why are you still down here?" I asked in while I was still in shock.

"Well your welcome to and I'm glad I did or you would have been dead, but I stayed down here or you wouldn't have been able to switch out with someone to watch." He replied.

"Ok thank you even though I was about to cut his head off because I did have my head, the thing just surprised me when it attacked me. James please don't tell anyone about this because I'm trying to be a leader and not be turned down as a scaredy cat." I pleaded.

"Alright but we need to barricade this door tighter and throw him back down." James said.

The next morning after everyone came back downstairs I told them they could get a shower before we continued because I already did from last night and James. I was really lucky that James didn't anyone or I'd be fuckin' pissed and look like a dumb ass in front of everyone because I just couldn't keep a look out to make sure that nothing comes after us. After everyone was ready we had a quick breakfast then headed outside. When we were all outside Trevor was already out there packing up our things into the vans. But as I looked across for any zombies like when we first arrived I realized that there was one right behind the van near Trevor. Before I could warn Trevor the zombie had his arm around Trevor's neck and was eating him alive through the neck and we had to cover up James's mouth and hold him back so he wouldn't go down there to try to save him because it was a little too late and Rebecca started to cry.

James wrestled out of our arms and went down there and stabbed the zombie in the head and started to destroy it and rip the body apart and then found a shovel so he could bury Trevor. Then he wouldn't really talk to anyone but me for at least two or so days.

Once we were back on the road heading north through New York we was attacked again but not by zombies but by other humans and they only stopped when they finally looked at our eyes and that they weren't blood shot red. It turned out that the people attacking us was the group known as the Dead Killers because they kill the people who are already dead but hasn't realized it yet. They were nicer than Robert described them. Now we only have to slip away from them so as they come closer we find a dead zombie and throw it at them then step on the gas and zoom down the fuckin' bumpy road. I don't know anymore but I realize that we have to redirect our path because we have been running into to many people.

Then next few nights we slept in the van until we found an old house that was only two stories and no basement. Bransin and Ashlyn went in to search the house while we grab our stuff. When they came back out they said it was clear and there were 4 normal bedrooms and two masters with bathrooms in the second floor. On the first floor had a bathroom, kitchen, dining room, and living room with a small laundry room.

So we divided up into the rooms. James and Bransin took the one normal room. While Jess and Alyssa took the one master, I took the other one and the rest of the girls chose one of the normal rooms. As we were sleeping someone got into the house and we all woke up to a gun shot. The sound came from the boy's room and both of the boys were shot in the leg. Alyssa grabbed the first aid kit and got the bullets out then bandaged them up.

"What the hell happened?" I said terrified that someone was close by.

"I don't know I couldn't see anything." Bransin said.

"Ok what about you James." I said, but when I look over no one was there.

"James, this isn't funny where the fuck are you." Nervous I had people go look for him except Ashlyn I needed her to stay with Bransin. "

"Alyssa I thought you was tending to his wound." I said while shaking.

"I already did because I did him first." She told me trying to sound relaxed and not freaking out.

"Ok well we need to find him." So we go look for him and find him in the room I was sleeping with bruises on his face and a man beside him. I pointed my gun at him.

"Who the hell are you?" I said as pissed off as I was.

"I am part of the Dead Killers and I came here to get information from you to know where you are going and where you came from." He said.

"Well you're not going to find out now." I told him then I shot him directly in the forehead. So I didn't have to see his face anymore I threw his body out of the window.

I ran to James's side to make sure he was ok because he was covered in bruises and blood. He scared me to death. I asked Becca and Kaitlin to find some materials to make some crutches for the boys and then for Jess to find something to keep their foot straight.

When they came back Becca and Kaitlin actually found real crutches in the small laundry room while Jess found some wrap to wrap around their foot and leg to keep it straight so it can heal properly. Ashlyn stayed by Bransin as we gave him some pills to release some pain and clean up the bullet hole. Also we had to put more bandages on James because of what that man did to him. That day we packed up to keep moving and fill up the vans with the extra gas. We put each boy in a different van. So we put Ashlyn, Bransin, Jess, and Alyssa in one van; then Rebecca, Kaitlin, James and me in the other.

We are on the road for several days to make sure no one is following us and to get further into our journey north. After days of traveling everyone is getting tired and we want to stay in a house. As we try to find an abandoned house that is kinda hidden in the woods; so those jackasses don't find us again. Plus it will help keep us away from zombies that have been trying to hop on our van until Jess and Kaitlin go them off. Then finally about 2 miles away from the road we found a vacation house someone used to have for the summer.

The house was perfect for everyone it had enough rooms like these people had a lot of people over. Each boy had their own room so they could prop up their leg and we found more medical supplies so we could change the bandages. That night I couldn't sleep with James all alone because I know Ashlyn is in the room with Bransin, so I decided to go in and see how he was doing and he looked like he was fully asleep and I sat down beside him. I was scared that he was going to die in his sleep and finally after sitting beside him for a while I fell asleep with his hand in mine so I could feel his pulse. Before I realized he was awake the whole time and he heard everything I said to him about how I didn't want him to die and that we would get through this together as a team. So when I fell asleep on him he took his other hand and rubbed my hair and said he we will get through this. The only way I knew he rubbed my hair is because I wasn't in a deep sleep yet so I felt it.

I'm glad that we was able to sleep that night because the next morning all of us was able to get a shower because they had a backup generator so it powered water for the showers. Before the boys went in we took off the bandages so they could clean their leg. The morning was all good we filled up the van with gas and more food, but something seemed off because it was too good. So I went through the house to see if there was anything with Alyssa and Jess as back up.

Once we got upstairs we heard something move so we decided to take off our shoes or boots so whatever was in there wouldn't hear us. When I opened up the door…...


	5. Chapter 5

It came out too fast and I looked down at my arm and there was blood but before I could do anything I heard screaming everywhere but couldn't find anyone around. The thing or whatever it is must have cut me. By the time I got downstairs everyone was tied up and Alyssa spotted me and signaled me not to come out in the open and that I need to find a way to distract them.

I realized that Rebecca was making bombs in her room so I went in there while holding my arm and found the bandages so I patched up my arm then found one of her bombs and I had my knife so once I threw it I could go down the steps and free everyone if they are not dead yet.

I opened the window away from the vans and threw the bomb about 120 yards down south. Once the people heard it they sent everyone but one person to check it out. I threw a knife in that person's head before they saw me then cut everyone else free and I could tell that they started to beat up on Kaitlin and Becca but not Jess and Alyssa.

Once everyone was free James had found a way to get us out of here without anyone knowing. Everyone got out safely with our supplies in some backpacks. By the time we was out of reach for being attacked Jess noticed that my arm was bleeding and made us stop so that it could be taken care of.

"No Jess I will be fine." I sighed.

"No you won't now let us clean this up so you won't get an infection." Jess pleaded.

"Alright fine but you won't like the look of it." I protested.

Once I removed my potential bandage everyone gasped because I needed stitches. The cut turned out to be about half or three quarters of an inch deep into my arm. It was painful for them to clean it out with the alcohol Rebecca had with her explosive materials. It was very disturbing for everyone to see but they were able to get through it. That night I had the worst nightmares I ever imagined that could come. I started to scream really loud and before I knew it I had three people shaking me awake so I would calm down. Once I opened my eyes I saw James, Kaitlin, and Alyssa trying to wake me up.

After I woke up I started to cry and told them how I saw people coming after us to kills us and as I was walking around I saw everyone I loved and cared about was dying, it was terrible. Then before I knew it I was crying and I told them we need to find somewhere safe, so those people don't ever find us. After I was calmed down we all went back to sleep so the next morning we will be ready to leave.

The next morning I woke up and everyone was gone, I looked at a ten yard radius but there was no one. Then I realized that they slept up in a tree because I kept pulling out my knife and almost stabbing them from my nightmares. The boys' legs were healing quite nice because the swelling and pain was going down enough where they were able to sleep in a tree as well with the others.

As the day goes on I get really sharp pains in my arm. I tell everyone that we have to find a way to get pain killers somewhere.

"Why don't we find another house since people normally keep meds for pain." explains Kaitlin.

"But I don't want to risk one of you getting killed." I proclaim.

"You need them Debra or that little pain will spread to torture in your arm." Ashlyn says.

"Alright, fine but please be careful I don't want anyone else to get hurt or die." I say to everyone.

Everyone agrees to be careful and luckily we were able to find a small house with a cabinet filled with medicines that could keep the pain down. That night we stayed at the house so we wouldn't have to sleep in a tree. Then the next morning we all get up and gather up our things to leave. I look at the map and I realize we are closing in on the top of New York. So now after days and nights of traveling we come to the bank of Lake Ontario. It is beautiful especially since the time we got there it is evening to where the sun is going down over the lake with the oranges, yellows, purples, light and dark blues, with a little bit of red in the mix. I decided that when this is all over I am going to come here and live in the forest by the lake where it is nice and quiet.

After days looking for a boat we finally found one about a quarter mile down from the small cottage by the lake and once we got everything into the boat all of us hopped in. We found that it still had a full tank so we started in up then we was on our way to Canada. Everyone was excited to be so close to some kind freedom away from these stupid zombies and the Dead Killers. The only thing that we didn't realize is that the virus could have spread to Canada. The thing that made us realize this is when we saw a pair of zombies in the water.

"Jess and Alyssa shot them with your bow and arrows so if there is more they won't hear us." I told them.

"Alright Alyssa you get the zombie to the left I'll get the one to the right. Ready. Set. Go." Jess tells Alyssa.

Before we knew it they were dead and we could relax, however someone still had to keep watch in case there are more yet to come. Everyone has their own things to worry about but the good news is that James and Bransin's legs are healing just fine as well as my arm with the pain and swelling going down little by each day.

After several days on the water Rebecca finally spots land on the east. The only bad part is when we get to shore there are about twenty or so zombies about 5 miles away from the water. Once we are all unloaded from the boat we get a big surprise from one of the people who tried to kill us.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh no the Dead Killers are back!" Becca shouted.

We all turned to look but we didn't see anything until Jess saw movement in the trees. They were hiding from us so they could just drop from the trees and then kills us.

"Becca do you have any more bombs." I yelled up to her.

"Yes, they are in my bag on the deck." She called back.

"Alright now everyone grab a bomb, and on my count throw them towards the trees. Now while we are throwing them James and Bransin steer this boat around. Let's move it people I don't think we are planning to die today." I sighed.

"Ready one, two, three, throw." I shouted.

Everyone threw a bomb and we heard a big explosion and once it went off all of us knew no one could survive that unless they are immortal or something as if they could survive anything. Now that we were back on our quest to find an island where we can unload and find food.

That night we ate some apples and bread with a bottle of water. Also to lighten the mood after having to kill all of those people we decided to play some poker with the cards that Kaitlin had with her. It was a fun game but it reminded us of Trevor and how he was so good at shuffling the deck and handing them out since he did work at a casino once.

After everyone went to bed I stayed up for a while because I wasn't ready for sleep just yet because something bothered me on how it was so easy for us to blow up the zombies and the Dead Killers. Whenever I looked at them one of the people did have a set of binoculars which he could easily had his people escape unless he didn't want set of binoculars which he could easily had his people escape unless he didn't want to survive it because of the zombies below them.

Well I don't know and I just need to focus on what is happening now and go to sleep. The next morning after I called everyone for a meeting I realized we were missing Ashlyn and Bransin.

"Where are Ashlyn and Bransin?" asked Jess.

"That is the same thing I was wondering. Why don't Jess and Alyssa go down and look for them." I asked.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed both girls.

"What is going on" I say as I start to walk down.

"OMG how did this happen?" I asked without trying to freak out.

Everyone shook their head as we all stood their wondering what happened to the couple overnight since the only way you can leave the boat is to swim. We all went in groups of twos with one person to stay behind. So Alyssa went with Jess, I went with Kaitlin and James stayed behind in case they came back. After hours of looking finally Kaitlin and I found them near the bottom of the boat in chains.

"What happened?" I asked them in a calm voice.

"We don't know, one moment we were sleeping the next we know we woke up here in chains." Ashlyn said scared.

"Ok well we need to keep an eye out for anything weird." I mention.

All four of us head back to find James knocked out on the ground. I tell everybody that I'm going to find Alyssa and Jess so we'll all be together. Once I found them they were tied up and knocked out so I somewhat dragged and carried them back to the others. When I got back everyone was tied up and there was a man asking my friends questions about something but they kept saying my name as their answer.

I used my knifed to cut Jess and Alyssa out of their binds because they were waking up.

"Alright we need to take out that man before he starts killing them and don't kill him; I need to talk to him." I told them.

"Ok but we do get to kill him after you're done for revenge?" says Jess.

"No, no one gets to touch him even though he did knock you out but there is something off about him because normally intruders would just kill you." I said.

Once Jess finds her bow she shoots the guy in the leg. He drops and everyone looks at us and before he can do anything I grab my knife and use the handle to knock him out. Alyssa uses he knife to cut everyone free and they all stare at the man as I tie him up around the pole but I don't look at his face just yet, because I don't want to know who it is. Once the unknown man is awake we question him about where he came from.

"Who are you?" I ask sternly.

"I am Jared." He says.

"Jared what and how did you get aboard?" I said.

"Jared Michael Harbert and I were able to get aboard when you were near that one island that you bombed and I was hiding in the water so they wouldn't kill or eat me." Jared says scared.

"Alright, did you ever get bitten by a zombie or whatever they are?" I ask as I go around looking at him in the face and he looked harmless.

"No, I was never bitten by them and don't want to be also you people look like a group I could survive with and I didn't mean to knock any of you out. I just did because you were about to kill me and I wanted to explain myself." Jared told me looking directly at me since I was the only one he did not meet through the ship and how I was able to capture him with ease after I woke up some of my friends to help.

"Alright good choice but next time show yourself when we are all in the same area at once instead of trying to talk with us separately. Also what were you asking my friends about?" I mentioned to him.

"I was asking them who was the person in charge and who could I talk to for answers and they kept saying Debra. May I speak with her so I could try to convince her for me to stay alive?" Jared pleaded.

"Well first of all I am Debra and you might want to be a good convincer because I don't let people get away after knocking out my friends." I told him.

"Well can we talk in private and may you untie me I promise I won't hurt any of you anymore." I asked.

"Fine and we will speak down stairs." I say.

I untie Jared and take him downstairs so we can talk and the others are to stay upstairs. I took him to the clear bottom of the boat so the others don't hear us. He starts telling me how he and a group of friends ran away from school but the others didn't make it most of them got eaten the others froze to death in the water. He was sad about what happened to them I could tell by his face. After he was done I told him about how we got away and that we was on our way to a forest in Canada but we are trying to find a deserted island if there is one.

I changed my point of view about him and I somewhat liked him of how he made it this far with all the people he loss along the way. Also Jared didn't seem that bad but I just had to convince my friends to let him stay and to explain his motives for knocking them out and tying them up.

Once we got back I told Jared to stand by the door and not to move. I went over to my friends and explained to them how he had survived his journey. Also the only reason why he tied you up is because it looked like you was going to kill him and he just wanted to join us in our journey.

After time of arguing everyone finally to let him stay with us on the boat, but they will keep watch on him. I asked Jared to come over and meet everyone.

"Jared this is Jess, Alyssa, James, Kaitlin, Rebecca, Ashlyn, and Bransin. The other member of our group was Trevor but he died." I said.

"Nice to meet you all I am Jared. I like to play my saxophone in band before I had to leave and it's on the bottom of the boat so I could play it for you later. Also I am into digital arts/media arts; that's what I was going to go to college for before the zombies attacked. Plus I am the only boy in my house with 5 other sisters in one house except the one sister moved out. There is one more thing I forgot to mention I had 2 dogs one was about two years old the other is two months old. So that's me." Jared told us.

"Wow you are very talented and maybe later I will take you down to get your sax." I say to him and everyone agrees.

It seemed that he wanted to do the same things as me. Also he had the same size family as I did with the same amount of dogs as if he was me just in a different way. I wonder if his parents had a divorce too.

Later that night when we were all on the top deck I decided to take Jared down stairs to get his sax so he can play for us.

"So your family it is exactly like mine but with one difference I think." I say.

"What would the difference be?" He asks.

"Well that my parents got divorced and remarried so actually I have two adopted siblings and one half sister. Also I only have two full sisters. I choose to move in with my dad in 2008 because I hated my birth mothers husband and she got married without telling us." I tell him.

"You know what Debra there are no differences because that happened to me too. The oldest sister moved out before I got adopted by my step mother and went crazy so she went with some foster parents." Jared says.

"Man our lives are so similar, but are you the middle child of the five with a short older sister then tall and almost having the next youngest to a little bit taller than you?" I ask.

"Yes I am in the middle of the five with my family's height crazy." He replies.

I looked at him a different way like he could be the one because he knows what I've been through and how annoying it is to be with all of them. Also he is really amazing so once he found his sax we headed back up, but before we walked out where everyone was sitting I told him something.

"Jared I know that our first impression of you wasn't the best but I think you are amazing and you are welcome to be with us." I told him and before he could say anything I kissed him lightly in the check and headed out.

I turned to look at him and he was blushing as he started to play his sax with some jazz music. Then I turned to Kaitlin and told her about him and how is like me and how I thought he was the one and how nice he is, but I didn't tell her about the kiss because that was our little secret.

Everything was going great for our small little group, even the boys found a way to fish so we could eat and the girls skinned and gutted it. The way we cooked the fish is that we found a barrel and some wood at the bottom of the boat, to make a fire with Becca's expertise to make fire/explosions to start it. It was nice for us to be together like a friend family. I talked to Alyssa about Jared and how he played the sax. Also I told her about how his family life was exactly like mine and that I kissed him on the cheek because it feels like he knows me, yet he doesn't know all the details. She got all excited when I said and then told me not to jump ahead on the relationship just in case he's not the right one.

When we all went to sleep Ashlyn was sleeping near Bransin; Kaitlin was near James; Rebecca, Jess and Alyssa was near each other; and then I was sleeping near Jared but most of the night I was keeping watch for any other ships coming by.

"Can't sleep." I hear someone ask me.

I turn to see who it was and it was Jared. "Yeah, how are you sleeping? Are you ok?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I can't sleep because I'm not used to my bed rocking back and forth. I am ok it's just I can't get something off of my mind." He sighs.

"Alright what is it maybe I could help you." I tell him happily.

"Well it's about earlier how you kissed me; I want to know why because it's bothering me." He says straight up.

"I am glad you are straight to the point. Well the reason why I did kiss you was because your life was so similar to mine and I felt like you could be the one since you know what I had to go through. Also there are some things you still don't know about though." I say shyly.

"Thank you for the truth and I thought the same thing I just didn't want to kiss you because I was afraid you would punch into next week. Also can you tell me what I don't know about you because if you do I'll tell you more about me?" Jared says with a smile.

"You're welcome; well I'll start my ninth grade year. One day my friends and I was joking around and it went too far where I hit my head off the floor which gave me amnesia for several months, but I still have it because I still don't remember everything. Also I am afraid of heights, yet the only part about them is coming down. My family is good to me especially my adopted mother. My dad is a truck driver and my mom is a bus driver. My siblings names are from oldest to youngest is Mary, Desiray, me, Guy and Pam. I don't include the oldest because she has sis terrible things to my family. My dogs' names are Spike and Brownie (Rascal), they are crazy and have energy that I wish to have as much as they run around." I tell him.

** (laughing) **

"Wow, I don't think you're done either but I don't need your life story. Here is my family list Martha, Destiny, me, Gabriella, and Isabella. My dogs' names are Fudge and Trouble they are really nice and friendly. My freshman year wasn't the best to start out too I got hurt a lot and my girlfriend broke up with me. I got over it though and we stayed friends." He sighs.

"You know what I got my heart broken too by my boyfriend but I got over after a while. We are really similar, maybe after this is all over I can tell you more about me." I say.

"Yeah I would like that a lot." Jared smiles.

Before I knew it I was leaning up beside and I looked up at him. I went to sit up so it wouldn't be awkward he pulls me closer and turns me to look at him, and then he kisses me on the lips which were surprising but exciting. He stopped so I looked up at him and smiled then I slept with my head on his shoulder as I lied down.

When I woke up the next morning I was the first one up before everyone else except Jared he was looking down at me stroking my hair out of my face.

"Good morning, sleep well?" he asks.

"Morning, actually that was the best I have slept in a long time normally I have to sleep alone so I don't kill anyone because of my nightmares that I have about the night when my friends were shot and tied up. Also that is why I hit you on the head and had you shot in the leg so you wouldn't get away so I could ask you some questions. But this morning I woke up to the best thing I could only dream about." I tell him.

"That explains everything with you almost killing me last night until I took your knife then held you in my arms untiled you calmed down. Plus when I woke up you looked beautiful while sleeping." He says with a grin on his face.

"Why thank you Jared and you were very warm last night." I say.

"Yes I get that from my heritage which I have no clue about." He tells me.

Later on after everyone started to wake up we had breakfast then looked at the map to see where we might be and if there are any islands around so we could dock and be on land once again. As we was looking Becca found land about 2 miles ahead of us which turned out to be an island. So after hours of packing up some of our things to go on the island we voted on who should stay to watch the boat and be there to warn us of anything?

The vote was settled on Kaitlin, Ashlyn, and Bransin staying behind on the boat while the rest of us went on our quest to find food, water, shelter, and to find anyone who is on the island. After a while we found some food but also some footprints and before we could act on the sound behind us from the foot prints there were screams of …..


	7. Chapter 7

The screams were coming from Jess; she was running from a poisonous snake that was right behind her.

"Jess runs toward me so I can cut off its head." James shouts.

She runs toward James and just as it got near him; he held up his knife and chopped off its head. At the end of the line Alyssa catches Jess to tell her it's gone. Jess was in relief that it was dead. I shouted back to everyone that they should be careful and partner up and take a walkie- talkie with each pair. I took Jared, Jess took Alyssa, and James was with Rebecca.

As the day went on I got calls on the radio that they found food so I said once you find something take it back to the boat and stay there. The other two groups found animals and berry bushes but where I was headed I didn't find any of that. Once we seen it was getting back I told the others that Jared and I was going to camp out here for the night and we will be careful.

Jared found some food on a bush a couple yards away from where we were. After we ate; we talked about our lives and how it was like back home. Then when it was almost pitch black I asked him why he kissed me.

"Well I kissed you because you seem very nice and very responsible. You are like someone I have never met before." He says.

"Thank you and the reason why I kissed you the first time are because you are different from all the other guys I met before as if you can be there when I need you and that you'll be there for me." I say shyly.

That night I thought about everyone else and how they are doing. Also Jared and I talked for a while before we fell asleep and I could only imagine what the others were doing and how worried they are for me to be alone with a man we just met.

The next morning we woke up and heard a noise like a big animal. I shook Jared awake and told him we got to move there is something behind us. He jumps up and we go to turn around and there is some type of cat so we decided to try to kill it. I stayed still while Jared went around behind it to give it a moment of surprise. When the animal came at me I got my knife out to kill it. Before the cat like creature could pounce on top of me Jared stabbed it in the center of its head and then the creature fell on top of me.

"Debra it is dead." He says.

"Debra where are you; you can come out now?" Jared asks while searching.

I start moving until he finally realized I was underneath it. Jared moves the creature off of me then helps me up.

"Thank you and we should take this back to the boat and skin/gut it for food. We will feast tonight." I say with a grin.

We carry the creature back and everyone is happy to see us alive and the food.

"What took you so long; I heard a scream and I was worried." Kaitlin says worriedly.

"I'm fine that creature we brought took me by surprise, that's all." I tell her calmly.

"Was it Jared's fault that you almost got killed?" Alyssa says sternly.

"No, he is the one that actually saved me. He went behind the creature and stabbed it in the head ok. Don't judge him because now I have to repay him for saving my life." I tell them a little disappointed for doubting me for my trust in Jared.

"Sorry I just am afraid that is going to get you killed." Alyssa explains.

"Its fine lets' just gut and skin this creature and have an amazing feast from all the stuff we found." I sigh.

After us girls skinned and gutted the creature the boys cut the meat then roasted it over the big fire. Everyone ate the food until they were beyond full. After supper we gathered up the food and packed the extras away for tomorrow. Once everything was done everyone sat around the fire; Ashlyn and Bransin was snuggled up by each other, Alyssa and Jess were talking about how good the food was, Kaitlin I think is hitting on James as they were sitting there talking about hunting tomorrow, Becca is sitting alone making explosives in case we get attacked while we are sleeping, then there is me walking around doing my final checks before I see Jared sitting there all by himself watching everyone so I go sit by him.

"How come you're sitting by me and not one of your others friends he asks?"

"Well you seemed all alone over here so I wanted to sit by you unless that is a problem for you? I ask politely.

"No its not; can you come with me because I would like to say something to you?" I smiled.

"Sure where do want to go? He smiles at me.

"Well close your eyes and I will take you." He says.

I stand up and close my eyes leaving Jared to guide me while my joyful friends stay behind. He guides me about 10 steps straight then we turn to the left and walk about 15 more steps to where we reach a door. After Jared guides me into the room he tells me open up my eyes. The room looked amazing but I don't remember seeing this part of the boat.

"What is this place? I ask.

"I found it while looking around it's actually hidden behind a wall I activated it when I leaned up against it. I think it might be a safe room for anyone who was being attack on the ship. So I decided to show it to you, because I actually like Debra and I thought this could be our little hide out together. Also I was wondering if you could stay with me tonight and have someone else keep look out." He asked.

"You know what sure I'll have James and Kaitlin keep look out tonight while I stay here with you." I tell him.

After we were done talking I told James and Kaitlin that they could keep look out tonight so I could get some sleep for tomorrow and they agreed very happy to have the job.

That night I stayed with Jared; we talked and then out of no mans' land he starts kissing me and I kiss him back because I seriously wanted to be with him but I could only think about all of my friends not having a boyfriend either, yet I still continue because I know this would probably be my only chance to find love. The next morning I woke up with Jared by my side with him stroking my hair. He leans down and kisses me on the lips as if to say good morning.

"Well good morning to you to." I say.

"Yes it is a fine morning and time to kill some animals don't you think?" He says.

"I agree time to kill some animals." I smile.

Once I finally decided to get up I went up to the upper deck of the ship everyone else was still sleeping except for James and Kaitlin because they were keeping watch. Once I walked in they stood up and said good morning.

"Can you two wake up the rest I forgot to grab something downstairs?" I asked them.

I went back downstairs real quickly because I forgot my boots then headed back to find everyone done eating and ready to go hunting. Ashlyn and Bransin agreed to stay behind to make sure no else comes to take the boat. The rest of us went out for the hunt. We split up into groups; James and Jared; Kaitlin and me; then Alyssa, Rebecca, and Jess. Jared convinced me to let him go with James so he could "talk" to him.

So far I didn't get any reports back from any of the other groups. But as Kaitlin and I were walking we heard something in the bushes so I held up my knife while Kaitlin pulled out her gun. We walked closely to the bush and then a group of rabbits were behind it. In our first thought we wanted to keep them alive but in our second thought we decided to kill them all for food. After we killed them all we put them in our bags and reported to everyone that we have found some food but they should keep looking.

Later that day I had a report from the girls saying they killed another one of those big creatures and was going to head back to the boat. After a while Kaitlin and I found some nut and berries with some water we headed back. When we arrived everyone was at work skinning the animals and organizing berries but I didn't see James, Jared or Becca.

"Alyssa where is Becca?" I asked worried.

"She decided to go with the boys since we ran into them." She said.

"Ok thank you, I was worried about her." I say a little relieved.

After we were done skinning and gutting the animals we killed I saw Jared and James walking towards the boat with a body in their hands. IT WAS BECCA!

I ran to them tears filling up my eyes.

"What the hell happened to her?" Shouting at them.

"We found one of the really big creatures and we all agreed on a plan but it went wrong when the creature spotted Becca. She couldn't out run it in time to where it ran over her and the beast crushed her spine." Jared says.

"OMG how could you let this happen to her she was a main key to our survival and she was my very first friend." I say crying really hard.

"I'm sorry Debra we couldn't do anything to kill it the animal was too far away." James said.

"What do you care you never really liked her anyway, so just shut the fuck up before I do it for you." I tell him.

I went back to the boat with the boys behind me carrying Becca. Once we got there everyone looked up at me as I was crying.

"Everyone I am sorry to say that we have lost one of our dearest friends Rebecca Smith as the creature she was hunting with the boys chased her and crushed her spine as it ran over her." I say as calm as I can with tears running down my face.

At that moment I started crying really hard and most of everyone else did the same as she was our best friend except Jared because he barely knew her. It was a devastating night for everyone so I told them that once we cleaned up all of this food they can go to bed in the boat and I will stay on the top deck to keep watch. When people went to ask me for help I say no to them and that I can handle it. But when Jared stayed up top with me and sat beside me I didn't stop him because he knew that I needed a friend, plus we like each other so it was comforting that he was there to be with me and protect me through the night even though I might not be able to sleep.

The next morning we made a raft to put Becca's body on and then with some leaves we put them on the bottom and top of her body. After it was already I set her body on fire and pushed her out into the sea for her everlasting adventure. Later we all ate and stayed on board that day but it was until we heard a roar in the forest…


	8. Chapter 8

We were all going to stay on the boat that day until we heard the roar in the forest of a really big animal. I asked for a group of people to come with to check it out. James, Jared and Kaitlin volunteered to come. We went into the forest to see what it was. As we started into the forest we heard the sound coming from the west part of the forest but as we got closer it didn't sound like an animal roar anymore. The boys asked Kaitlin and me to stay back so they can see what it was so we don't get killed.

"Great I get left out when I wanted to do this." Kaitlin complains.

"It'll be ok we…."

My sentence got broken off because right behind Kaitlin I saw two men and it wasn't Jared and James it was these other two who were scared and only had pants and shoes on but only one of them were tan. Besides that they looked at me like I was a prize because they didn't realize Kaitlin yet.

"What do you mean it'll be ok?" she says pissed because all I'm doing is staring at her.

"Kaitlin may you turn around and don't scream?" I whispered.

As she slowly turns around she realizes the two boys behind and before they could say anything she knocks them out.

"What did you do that for?" I ask.

"Well I didn't want to be knocked out again and plus they were to close for comfort. Also once we get back we can tie them up and question them." She says with a weird grin.

Finally the boys come back with the animal and look down and see the two knocked out boys.

"What happened here?" asks Jared.

"Well Kaitlin knocked these two out before they could get one word out and then we waited for you two since you thought we would be fine standing here." I tell them half pissed since they made me stay behind.

"Ok, well lets' get them back and cut this baby up." says James as he smiles at Kaitlin since she knocked them out but in his mind I can tell that he is thinking damn girl you are good and fuckin' sexy. (Since we have been gone and had to walk and hunt on our own because of our journey everyone has lost some weight. Mainly Kaitlin and us others so we became thin and strong.)

As we headed back I carried one of the boys; Kaitlin and James carried the animal; then Jared carried back the other boys. Once we got back everyone was ready to see what we got. Alyssa and Jess tied up the two boys while the rest of us skinned and gutted the animal. Finally after we all ate the two new boys woke up so I took my time to question them.

"So who are you two?" I started.

"Well I'm Michael Crown and I am Trent Young, and who may you all be?" They said.

"I am Debra; this is Kaitlin, Alyssa, Jessika, Ashlyn, Bransin, James, and Jared. We are about 17-19 years old. How long were you on the island?" I asked.

"We were on the other side of the island and worked our way towards you guys after we heard one of you scream. Also there were no food only death plants. How long have you been here?" Michael asks.

"We have been out looking for a place to stay for about two months so I think we're in October because it is starting to get colder." I said.

"Oh, wow you have been out here really long and I'm a little surprised that you did." Trent mentions.

"Yes but we've been fine and there is food stored down in the boat." I say calmly.

"That's good but can you untie us now because these ropes are really starting to hurt my arms?"

"Alright, Jess and Alyssa untie them so they can tell us more." I tell them.

By the time the two boys were free it was night time and everyone was ready for bed. So I told them that they could stay on the upper deck tonight with Jess and Alyssa because it is there night to keep watch. Then out of the corner of my eye I swear I saw both of the girls smile in happiness because they got the job to watch them.

Ashlyn and Bransin went downstairs to the bottom of the boat. Kaitlin and James went to the front of the boat on the middle of the boat, while Jared and I went to our secret room. Then Alyssa, Jess, Michael, and Trent stayed on the upper deck with the blankets.

In the morning Michael and Trent made us breakfast to say thank you for letting them stay. The rest of the day we stayed on the boat as we all became friends and the new boys told us stories on how they got here and found us which were pretty amazing. Also I think Jess was hitting on Trent who was thin, tan, muscular, and smart. While Alyssa was hitting on Michael who was also thin, not as tan but you could tell that he worked out and he is very smart like Michael.

It was almost if everyone was finding their perfect match like if I were to pair everyone up it would be: Ashlyn and Bransin; Alyssa and Michael; Jess and Trent; Jared and me; then I think James and Kaitlin but I'm not sure since they keep to themselves but stay together.

It is weird but I think it could work out for everyone. Once everyone woke up the next morning I started to ask Michael and Trent some questions.

"So what did you all have back where you came from?" I asked not to be pushy.

"Well we had medical supplies since Trent had some medical training in becoming a doctor. There is some baby things because we did have a mother with us who was about to have a baby until she was eaten by a group of zombies. Also there was food but we finished it which made us want to explore through the island to find more people and food." Michael tells all of us.

"Wow, thank you and one more question how long did it take you to get across the island? I asked nicely.

"I think it took us about 2 days at least." Trent says with a smile.

"Thanks because I think we might have to an adventure back there to retrieve some things before it gets even colder in case anyone gets sick." I say.

Everyone looked at me with shocked faces. So I told them we'll have to take one of the boys with us plus some back up so Alyssa, Michael, Jared, Kaitlin, James and me decided to go to retrieve the materials we need and we each took a back pack.

"Hey Bransin can you make sure everyone is safe until I come back." I say sternly.

"Yes I will make sure everyone stays alive while you're gone and thank you this means a lot to us that you are getting medical supplies to keep all of us alive and in the middle of it you are risking your own to save us." Bransin says.

Then we were off on our two day journey to where Michael and Trent came from. We packed a bag for each of us with food, water, clothes, tents that we found on the boat and some weapons.

Michael showed us the trail they took to find us. We spent the most of the first day walking and gathering up some berries as we walk to snack on. Also while we were walking I noticed Alyssa and Michael holding hands while Kaitlin and James walking really close together. Then there was Jared and me walking while holding hands and talking to each other. Finally when we stopped for the night Michael said this is where they stayed so tomorrow we will finish our journey.

"So Kaitlin I see you and James is getting pretty close." I whisper to her so no one else hears.

"Yeah I'm just waiting for him to ask me out because I'm scared to ask him. Debra what should I do?" She asks.

"Well I'll tell you what how about we surprise them and grab Alyssa so us girls can go hunting and get them food. Then when we come back you give James some food and then ask him if he wants to go out with you because a good way to a man's heart is through their stomach." I tell her with confidence.

"Alyssa I need you to come with Kaitlin and me so us girls can go hunting and leave the boys here to talk and I'll tell you know that if you want him shirtless on your terms you need to give him food because men love food as much as they do girls." I tell her so I can try to convince her to come with us.

"Fine just because I know you're right and I don't have Ashlyn here to confirm it since she has the practice on that with Bransin for her to get him to take his shirt off." She says.

After we gathered up our weapons we snuck off into the forests to find some game and after about five minutes I hear movement beside me so I throw my knife at it and all of a sudden I hear a roar as if it was dying so I ran towards it and found an animal laying there dead so I quietly call the others over so they can help me with it. But before I could I heard another noise but this one was on the move towards me. I held my ground and before I knew Jared ran towards me and picked me up in his arms.

"Oh my god what are you doing?" I say laughing.

"Oh well us boys noticed you guys sneaking out so we trailed you to see where you were going." He says and then gives me a happy, lovable, deep kiss.

I could only imagine what the other girls are getting maybe hugs or kisses as well.

"But I was planning to surprise you though when I got back." I smiled.

"Alright how about you show the surprise so then I can continue mine." He says daringly.

"Fine but you have to close your eyes and let me guide you." I dare him back.

He closes his eyes and I take his hand so I could guide him to the animal I killed. As I got closer to the animal it seemed bigger than I remember shooting so when we got there I took off his blind fold.

"We are here, and when you look I did this because my mother always told me the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Also I thought it would be nice to have some meat to eat on the trip and after we skin it and I thought that maybe we could air dry the skin plus clean it up so we would have a nice thick blanket to share this winter. So open your eyes!" I say.

"Alright, damn girl you took down this one all by yourself. I think I chose the right girl and you are fuckin' sexy when you hunt as you move through the forest and the only way I know that is from me tracking you." He says while smiling.

After Jared was done talking I kissed him and we kept kissing until we realized that we should get back so we carry the animal back together to the camp to skin and gut it also we did keep the fur for our blanket.

When we were done I went over to Kaitlin to ask her about what happened in the forest between her and James.

"Well as I was looking for food to give to James out of nowhere he comes up right behind me and turns me around then before I knew it we were kissing. He brought me back to the campsite and we went into his tent and I'll tell you what it was amazing but I'm not going into details." She says smiling a lot.

"Wow it seemed that you didn't need to kill an animal for him to fall for you." I say to her as she can't stop smiling.

Then after I was done talking to Kaitlin I walked over to Alyssa.

"Michael can I barrow her for a moment or two?" I asked politely.

"Sure but don't take too long I need her back quickly." He says with a gleam in his eye.

"What the hell happened between you two?" I ask once we were out of ear shot.

"Well I was hunting for food then out of nowhere I was in his arms and he invited me to come back; since we were the firsts ones back we made out for a long time and then came James with Kaitlin but they just headed straight for James's tent." She says but I know she was even happier than Kaitlin because she has finally found the one after so many heart breaks.

"That's good so it seems I'm the only one that found food and got pleasure." I say greedily.

"Yeah and this is the best trip ever so lets' get some sleep for tomorrow so we'll have some strength to gather up supplies from where Michael and Trent stayed to take back with us." Alyssa says yawning.

"Ok good night then." I tell her quickly before her and Michael went to bed then shortly after James and Kaitlin.

That night Jared and I stayed up to keep watch for anything. But we took turns sleeping so we will at least have some sleep for tomorrow's long trip.

The next morning when everyone woke up and ate breakfast; we were off on the second day of our trip. It was a long cold day walking but finally near the end of the end of the day we finally reached where Michael and Trent stayed.

"Alright tonight we will pack so tomorrow we can wake up and leave." I tell them.

We all pair up and look for things to take back with us for the others and us to use. Jared found some aspirin, Tylenol, cotton swabs, band aids/bandages of all sizes, some wraps for sprains or brakes, and he found ibuprofen. So we were supplied for anything while the others found some more medicine and blankets with coats to keep us warm. I found some more bandages as well as bottled water.

That night after we ate all of us except James and Kaitlin got to sleep in a bed since they had to keep watch. Jared and I had the best sleep in a long time it was amazing to wake up next to the person I'm in love with and he is very warm compared to me.

The next day everyone was ready for the walk back to our boat. It was a long walk but surprisingly we actually made it back the same day but then again in the morning we did run for a while until we got tired.

"Hey anybody here, were back." I shout.

Before I know it Jess, Trent, Ashlyn, and Bransin came out to welcome us home and that we brought food. I thanked Bransin for keeping everyone safe for me while I was on a trip with the others.

That night since we was celebrating Ashlyn and Bransin found some wine for us to use. We were celebrating on our survival so far and that we were so happy to be alive this far on our trip. Also while everyone else was drinking their wine I went down the steps to the bottom of the boat to put the supplies there since it was the coldest area part of the boat.

Once I went back up to the deck everyone was gone..


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was gone so I went around and looked for them but they were off the boat somewhere.

"Hello where is everyone?" I scream worried about what happen to them.

After standing there waiting for a response I finally hear Jess scream back.

"Help us Debra we're trapped!"

"Where are you trapped at because I can't see you?" I shout back to her.

"We are to the front-left of the boat on the ground." Alyssa shouts.

"Alright I promise you I will find you guys ok." I shout back to them.

I walk to the front-left of the boat and find them all huddled together but I couldn't see why until I see a group of about 20-25 animals backing them in towards the boat. I go back down to where Becca used to sleep and grabbed one of her explosives and head back up.

"Everyone covers your faces!" I shout.

Then I throw the tiny bomb towards the animals' and I am lucky that they were about 30 yards away but the only reason why everyone didn't move was because they didn't know how fast the animals were. Once the explosion was over I got off the boat and ran as fast as I could to get to them. I finally made to them and they were all ok the only problems were some scrapes and bruises but other than that they were all alive.

"Where did you find that explosive?" asks Ashlyn.

"I found it where Becca kept all of her stuff." I say.

"Well I am glad that she had extra or we would all be dead right now." Alyssa says with relief in her voice.

After we made sure that everyone was alive we all headed back up on the boat to get them bandaged up.

"So why were you all down there any ways?" I ask since it was weird that they were down there.

"We all went down there because we were planning to through our wine on you when you came up from down stairs but after we got down there we heard all of these animals around us so we shouted up to you for help." Michael tells me.

"Well maybe next time you can hide up here and then do it. Please." I ask but begging.

"Fine we will stay on the boat for jokes and only go off for hunting and whatever else we need to go off for." Kaitlin says.

That night we gathered up all of the animal parts that we could use for food. After we was done with the food we all grabbed a blanket and went to bed but Ashlyn and Bransin volunteered to keep watch which weird but I agreed to let them. For once after our 3 day trip I was able to get some sleep and I am hoping that everyone else did too.

The next morning once everyone was awake we decided to go through the boat and see if we can find anything new because it seemed to be full of surprises and if we did we should take it up to the upper deck to show everyone. I found a long white dress with a nice design on the front and what looks like a tux as if these people were on the ship just got married and was on their honeymoon but before they could sail they must have been eaten by zombies.

Wow now that I think about it I have seen any since we escaped the main land when they were attacking the Dead Killer group but at least we don't have to see them for a long time. After I found the outfits and some jewelry I took it to the upper deck where everyone else had their stuff that they found.

Michael found some bathroom supplies like towels, washcloths, soap, and shampoo. Trent found some pills that the previous owners must have needed. James found some canned food like pickles, jam, and peaches. Jared found some more blankets that were in a closet. Bransin had found two rings that looked like wedding bands. Ashlyn found some clothes that could fit everybody I think by looking at them. Jess found some drawing materials like coloring pencils, markers, pencils, and several sketch pads. Alyssa had found some electronics like radios and some others things I Becca could have used if she were alive which made me feel sad. Kaitlin found some sewing materials and shoes like sneakers, high heels, flats, and boots. Lastly, when it came my turn to show what I found I showed them the jewelry first, then I pulled out the dress and tux.

"Wow Debra where did you find those?" asked Ashlyn.

"I found them on the lower deck at the bottom of the boat in a closet. They were kept nice so I guess the people who had this boat first was about to get married or go on their honeymoon but they outfits don't look touched so I think they were about to get married." I tell her.

Everyone stared at them for another moment. After everyone seen everything we gave out some of the things to each other and I decided to give the wedding dress and tux to Ashlyn and Bransin because I think we all can guess that they would get married first since they have been together for at least five years now. Also the wedding bands that Bransin found he decided to keep them since no one else wanted them.

Later that day we all stayed on the upper deck since it was warmer but here soon it will get cold and snow so we do have to prepare our self for that but right now we're all taking life a day at a time since we know how privileged we are to still be alive after what all happened to us so far. That night Jess and Trent kept watch while the rest of went to bed.

The next morning everyone woke up and ate breakfast then we decided that today we were going to relax and not hunt. When it was about one o'clock Bransin asked to talk to me where no one would hear.

"So what's the matter?" I asked.

"I was wondering if just Ashlyn and I can go out hunting today without anyone else." Bransin said.

"I thought we decided not to hunt today." I told him.

"Yeah which I thought would be the perfect time to take her out into the forest since we are the main ones to stay back." He replies.

"Why do you want to go alone and not wait until the rest of us go?" I ask him because I am confused.

"Well I just want to take her so may I?" He asks firmly.

"Sure go ahead but please don't stay out too long because it is getting colder unless you're planning too." I say.

"Thank you and we will be careful!" Bransin calls back as he heads up stairs.

As I head back upstairs to everyone else I am still confused on why Bransin wants to hunting with just Ashlyn. As Bransin and Ashlyn leave the boat everyone gives me this weird look because they want to know why they are leaving the boat.

"Everyone just calm down Bransin just wanted to take Ashlyn off of the boat and hunt since they are the main ones to stay behind when we go and hunt." I tell them.

"That's a little weird don't you think?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah, I know but whatever as long as they come back in one piece." I tell her.

While the rest of us are on the boat relaxing Ashlyn and Bransin are in the forest hunting for food. As they walk through the colorful forest with the leaves changing Ashlyn hears a movement in the bushes.

"What was that?" She asks a little bit scared.

"I think it might be an animal, do you want to check it out?" He asks as if to her encourage her too.

"Sure lets' do this!" It turns out she has more confidence than we thought.

Bransin looks at her as if he saw a new side of her that rarely comes out. But they circle around the bush together and Ashlyn pulls out her knife. They walk quietly so they don't disturb the animal and then before Bransin could kill it Ashlyn leaps on top of the animal and stabs it right in the chest. Ashlyn stands up and surprisingly she had no blood on her but Bransin stood there looking at her.

"Are you ok Bransin?" She asks as he stares at her with the look of wow she is amazing and beautiful with more all at once but he is mainly stunned by what he saw for about a minute.

"Bransin!? Bransin!?" Ashlyn yells to get his attention.

"I'm sorry and wow I never knew you could do that." He says slowly.

"Yeah after being on the boat for a long time it was nice to come out here and kill the animal so thank you." Ashlyn says with a big beautiful smile.

"So how about we take this animal back." Bransin says.

They both pick up the animal and start to head back when all of a sudden Bransin drops his end. So Ashlyn looks up at him then drops her to the ground.

"What's the matter Bransin?" She asks in a sweet tone.

"Oh nothing but can we take a small walk real quick." He asks.

"Sure why not it's still light out." Ashlyn tells him.

They walk to this huge tree with low branches so Bransin picks up Ashlyn by surprise and puts her up on one of the low branches.

"Hey what are you doing…?" But before Ashlyn could finish her sentence Bransin pulls out a ring but not like the ones he had found earlier.

"Ashlyn Baker, I know we have only been together for five years and we are still young but I don't want to be apart from you. This has been the weirdest year for the both of us and I just want you to know that I LOVE YOU and I will forever." He says while Ashlyn stays quiet staring at him.

Bransin gets down on one knee and looks into Ashlyn's beautiful green eyes and asks her…

"Ashlyn Baker will you do me the honors and marry me?" Bransin asks as the wind blows and the colorful fall leaves fall down around them.


	10. Chapter 10

"YES, YES!" Ashlyn tells him while happy tears are coming down her cheeks and she is shaking her head yea as well.

Bransin puts the ring on Ashlyn's finger and he is the happiest person in the world at that moment in time. But before Bransin could say anything Ashlyn hops off the branch into Bransin's arms as they hug and kiss each other. He was surprised by her actions but he was glad that she will now be with him until the end. After a while they decided to head back to the boat since it was getting darker out, but it was a full moon that night so they had the moon to light their pathway.

Once they get back they said that they were going to go straight to bed after their trip. When they came back and went downstairs to go to bed Bransin realized that they forgot the animal they killed in the forest.

"Ashlyn we forgot the animal that you killed in the forest." Bransin says.

"It'll be fine; right now lets' just be together since it is our special night." Ashlyn says with a smile.

Finally they were able to fall asleep and then the rest of us went to bed about an hour later after them but Jared and I stayed up to keep watch.

"Are you ok Debra you seem a little distracted?" Jared asked concerned about me.

"Yeah, I'm fine just confused and tired but I am glad that I am here with you." I tell him with a slight smile.

"Alright I just get worried about you sometimes because I don't want anything to happen to you like Bransin wouldn't want anything to happen to Ashlyn." He says.

"Thank you and I just need you here with me or I would probably be lost sometimes without you to pull me back." I say to him to make him feel better and it helps me as well.

"Debra you do know that when it comes spring we will have to move to somewhere else so we will have more food and I think we will need some knew clothes too." Jared says in a relaxing tone.

"Yeah I know I just want all of us right now to last it through the winter since we are farther up north than we are normal too." I smile.

"Alright how about you try to get some sleep and we will switch off later." He tells me.

"Ok." I reply then give him a good night kiss.

Then about one o'clock in the morning Jared woke me up so he can get some sleep. The next morning when everyone was awake Ashlyn and Bransin come up from below deck. While everyone was having a nice breakfast Kaitlin spotted something on Ashlyn's hand but she doesn't realize what it is until she looked at it a couple times.

"Ashlyn I like your r…." But Kaitlin couldn't finish her sentence.

Ashlyn knocked Kaitlin out before she could finish and dragged her to the lower decks and locked her in a room. After breakfast Trent noticed that Kaitlin was missing.

"Hey where did Kaitlin go?" Trent asked everyone.

No one knew where she went except for Ashlyn but she didn't tell instead she acted like she had no clue of where she went. A little bit later when we were all just sitting around Alyssa looks over at Ashlyn and Bransin since they seemed really happy; then she figured out why.

"Ashlyn so where did you get that r…." Alyssa couldn't finish her sentence because before she could say another word Ashlyn knocked her out and took her down below to where Kaitlin was so now she has two victims. Later when it was about nine o'clock James realized that now both Kaitlin and Alyssa were missing.

"Hey everyone I think Alyssa went out on her own to find Kaitlin." James announced.

Everyone wasn't worried because we knew that they probably didn't go far. Later everyone was telling some stories about life and while Ashlyn was speaking Jess noticed something different about her so after she was done Jess went over to talk to her.

"So did Bransin p…." Ashlyn quickly knocks her out and puts her with the rest of her victims.

"Poor Jess only if you waited until later this afternoon to notice" Ashlyn says really quietly.

I started to realize how everyone was disappearing but then I realized that Ashlyn had a new accessory on her so I asked Jared to ask James to ask Bransin about it.

So while Bransin was getting a drink James went over to talk to him.

"Hey Bransin, so did you p….." Then James wasn't able to finish his sentence because Bransin knocked him out and put him in a different room than where the girls are.

When it was about eleven-thirty I realized James had left too. So I grabbed Jared, Michael, and Trent so we can make a plan to get some answers. We all decided to knock out Ashlyn and Bransin so Michael and Trent were going to knock them out while Jared and I tied them up.

Once Michael and Trent walked behind Ashlyn and Bransin and knocked them out with wooden boards; Jared and I wasted no time to tie them up. After five minutes Ashlyn and Bransin woke up.

"Hey why are we tied up?" Bransin asks but not concerned.

"We want answers on why everyone is disappearing about the r…" Before I could finish my sentence Bransin tells Ashlyn "Now Ashlyn!" because it turns out Ashlyn kept a knife up her sleeves so she cut them free and knocked the rest of us out. Then Ashlyn and Bransin moved everyone to the top deck and had us put in a certain order so we were boy then girl and so on.

Finally once everyone woke up it was twelve o'clock (noon). It had been a rough morning for everyone. We all looked around and Ashlyn was holding Bransin's hand.

"Alright everyone I am sorry about how this morning was for you but we have some good news to tell you." Ashlyn says.

"Last night while Ashlyn and I were hunting I proposed to her and she…"

"And I said YES!" Ashlyn cuts him off in mid-sentence and then they kiss.

Everyone sits there stunned.

"So why did you have to knock us all out? Aww, it is nice that you two are getting married; you still went over-board though for knocking us out." Kaitlin yelled at them.

"We wanted to wait until exactly twelve o'clock to tell you and we couldn't have you finding out early so we knocked you out and hid you from everyone else and thank you." Ashlyn tells her.

"Just calm down everyone we don't want any fights. Now Ashlyn and Bransin I understand why you did what you did but next time just say that it was your mothers or something don't go around and knocking everyone out." I tell them.

"Debra is right because all of us should be happy at them and then after their wedding we can be a little mad at them for knocking us out. Now everyone we can either congratulate them on their big jump forward or we can be the worst friends ever and be mad." Michael says to us all.

After our big talk everyone congratulated them and then everyone asked the most important question of all.

"So when are you two getting married?" Jess asks.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well we haven't decided yet because it is still the winter and the month is January." Bransin explains.

"Yeah we would like to get married when it is warm out though." Ashlyn said.

After a while of talking about when they could have the wedding we decided to just let them figure it out. That night since it was a little bit warmer a group of us decided to go out and hunt and gather anything we can find.

Jared, Bransin, Ashlyn and me decided to go even though it was new to us that they would like to join but we got it. Jared showed Bransin where the animals mainly stayed while I showed Ashlyn the berry bushes.

"There are no berries Debra so why did you bring me here?" Ashlyn asked.

"Well I wanted to show you where they will be and I wanted to describe them to you. Now close your eyes and picture a deep silky black berry with some bright, eye popping red ones." I say.

"Wow those look delicious." She says as her stomach growls.

"Ashlyn when the berries are ripe they are black so don't pick the red ones." I tell her so she won't pick the wrong ones.

"Alright and why did you show me this?" She asks confused about why I brought her here.

"I showed you this because this is where I always go and no one else knows about it and since you will be hunting and gathering with us I wanted you to know where some berries would be at. Alright enough talk how about we head back to the boys so they track us down." I say smiling.

As we head back Ashlyn hears something behind us. We stop and turn around so we will be ready for it; Ashlyn and I have our knives ready just in case. When the noise grew louder and then it got closer and closer it automatically stopped. We stood there wondering why it stopped but before too long after we put our knives away the boys' pop out as if to scare us but instead we all most stab them.

They come out with small animals in each hand so I guess they each had a nice hunt. All of us started back to the boat so we could save the meat from the animals. It was a nice hunt because we had a little fun with it.

The winter had passed by and it only gave us one problem and that it was really cold but it is now around the middle of March. We celebrated Kaitlin's birthday the best we could since it was cold out during February.

This morning all of a sudden we heard someone scream but it didn't sound dangerous but it was still a scream so we all hurried up to see who it was. Ashlyn was standing by the edge of the boat looking down.

"What is it Ashlyn?" Jess asked.

"Oh sorry to wake you but I was screaming in happiness because there is grass, flowers and I saw a chipmunk; everywhere after all the snow we have spring coming." Ashlyn says a little over joyed. This winter did seem longer than normal when we were home.

"Next time can you scream quieter because I am tired and it is 5:30 in the morning?" Jess says half asleep with Alyssa agreeing. Then right after she said that Kaitlin passed out on the deck.

"This is why you don't wake her up this early." I said. I thought about moving her but I was too lazy and weak to move her.

All of us went back bed except Bransin.

"What are you even doing up this early?" He asked.

"Well I was trying to think about a date for our wedding and then I saw the chipmunk, the beautiful flowers, and the nice green grass. So I think we should have it sometime in the spring; what do you think?" She said.

"I think it is perfect just like you and he leaned down kissed her forehead. But now we have to decide what month and date." Bransin smiles and looks out into the forest.

"Alright how about we go back to bed then and figure this out later." Ashlyn says as she slowly pulls Bransin down below deck.

About three to four hours later everyone woke up and then enjoyed the beautiful view of spring coming. We all ate breakfast and enjoyed the fresh air of the warm breeze. It was nice that spring was coming around so we could go pick berries and hunt animals for meat but I have noticed that here soon we will have to go back to the main land for more water and other supplies. But I don't know when we should leave or how to tell everyone.

After days of seeing the beautiful flowers and everything we sent out a group to check for animals and see if the berries are beginning to grow. Kaitlin, James, Michael, and Alyssa volunteered to go and look. While they went out I had to talk to Jared about what we are going to do.

"Hey I have a problem." I start out.

"What is it because I think I can help?" He says nicely as if I should relax and not to worry.

"Well we are running low on supplies and here soon we have to go back to the main land of Canada to get some so we can survive, but I don't know how to tell the others." I reply.

"Don't worry I will help you tell the others but first we need to figure out when to go because hopefully the winter killed off most of the zombies. So lets' go downstairs to look at the map to map out of our route to get there; then once the others come back we will tell them all together. Don't worry Debra everything will be fine." Jared says then gives me a hug as we head downstairs to the map.

"Thank you this will help me a lot." I say as we reach the steps.

We are downstairs until we hear the others come back about an hour later. Jared marked in red our route to Canada. We went upstairs as everyone is happy and joyful which just makes me feel worse.

"Hey we seen a few animals and the berries are growing." Kaitlin tells me happily.

"Thank you and I am glad." I try to say with a smile.

"Everyone can we please have your attention." Jared shouts.

"Debra and I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is… Before he could finish I interrupted him.

"We have to go back to Canada with the zombies because we are low on supplies. Also if we don't we could die out here." I finish for him then run downstairs crying because I didn't want any of them to be in the way of danger not after Trevor and Becca dying.

Jared finished telling them the good news on how it will be soon but they get to kill more zombies which is fun if they don't eat you. After he was done he came down to see if I was alright but I wasn't. I just wanted to find a place where my friends would be out of danger and they would be able to live a somewhat normal life even though we are not normal.

The next day I went upstairs to see how everyone was. They seemed all fine like nothing had happened yesterday but there was one difference everything was packed up like they were ready to leave at any time.

"Hey have you decided on the day that we would leave to grab more supplies?" asked Bransin as he walked up to me.

"Yeah I think we should leave March 23 so we have time to hunt and gather enough food for the trip and we still have to lift up the anchor so we can turn the boat around." I told him.

"Thanks and I will tell the others for you." He said then left.

It was weird because everyone was ready but the only person that didn't seem ready for this was me.


	12. Chapter 12

It is March 13 so we have 10 days until we leave. We have been hunting about two days a week but near the end of our time here we hunted more to get extra food for the trip. Also we wanted to surprise Ashlyn as she turns 20 years old.

One day I saw Kaitlin standing by a tree for a long time as if she is carving the tree with something.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked as I walked up beside her.

"I am craving the band heart into the tree so after we are done in Canada we can come back here and this will be our marker to know that this is our island." She says in a happy voice.

"Ok it sounds perfect!" I smile because I can only think that people can die on this trip.

Once I get back on the boat after having a nice little walk through the forest everyone is in a huddle in the corner of the upper deck whispering, but once I got closer they all turned around like nothing was going on.

"What is going on and why are you all whispering?" I asked confused of what they were doing.

"Oh we were just discussing the trip." James said.

I couldn't tell if he was lying so I just ignored it. Later we all sat down for lunch and talked about all the zombies we are going to kill. My greatest fear at the moment was seeing any more of my friends die at my hands since I am having them come and get supplies to keep them alive.

The next few days we hunted and gathered berries, so now it is March 17and we have 6 more days here. So here soon we are going to have to pull up the anchor then try to turn the boat into the deep blue water.

The days went by fast but as it got down to the last few days we started to pack up all of our belongings so we can travel. Then on the last night being safe on our island we all sat in a circle telling stories and trying not to think about what will happen tomorrow.

It is finally March 23 and it is time to leave. Everyone is nervous but we pull up anchor and start to turn our ship towards the open sea. We relax for a while because to get to the main land will take about one full day. The boys stayed in this one group talking for a long time while us girls just hung out and talked about how it will be to kill some more zombies instead of animals.

"So how many zombies do you think we'll kill?" Ashlyn asked eager to destroy the things that took away our home.

"I think we will probably kill over a hundred of them." Jess replied smiling.

"I agree because near shore of Canada there is a town so there must be a lot of them so we can kill and grab what we want." I say to let them know I am better than I was about two weeks ago.

"Good then it's settled we all get to kill some and not just the boys." Alyssa says loud enough so they hear.

"Shh, they don't want us knowing what they are talking about so why tell them." Kaitlin says quietly as if to show her how to be quiet.

"Fine but it's not fair, they have been over there talking for hours." Alyssa comments.

"I know but we'll probably find out later." Ashlyn says.

Then after our long wait we finally see land and everyone is in a big group but us girls still don't know what the boys were talking about yet we will probably have to find out on our own.

That night we drop anchor so at dawn tomorrow we can get in closer, then attack them by surprise. So we all get in some sleep with the boys taking turns keeping watch.

At dawn everyone is wide awake while we slowly crank up the anchor and being quiet as a mouse. Then Bransin guides the boat into the long dock where the water is deep enough to keep the boat. Once we are parked we try to decide on the people to guard the boat just in case the zombies come out from hiding and decide to get on the boat.

Finally after many different decisions we all decided that Jess and Trent would stay on the boat. That was the end of the discussion.

The rest of us sneak off the boat and into the stores with our knives and guns out so we are ready to shoot. The first store we go into is the food market which surprisingly still had a lot of food. We grabbed lots of bottled and jugged water, meat, fruits, vegetables, powdered milk, cereal, pots/pans, bowls, plates, utensils, and some other kitchen or eating supplies.

"Alyssa, take these back to Jess and Trent." I say quietly.

"Michael, go with her so no zombies get her and we will be in the clothing shop." I tell him.

We head to the clothing store where we spot about five zombies walking around. We split up into two groups so we can sneak up on them and cut their heads off with our knives so none of the other zombies hear us.

Ashlyn and Bransin get the first two zombies, Kaitlin cuts off the third zombie's head in one swipe, and then Jared and I take the last two. Once they were dead we each shopped in groups and by this time Alyssa and Michael are back to get some clothes too.

"Alyssa and Michael can you get Jess and Trent clothes since you know them better?" I asked and they agreed too.

"Alright now don't grab too much because we only have two people taking these back." I say loud enough for everyone to hear but quiet enough to where the zombies can't.

Once everyone got their clothes and put them in bags, James and Kaitlin took them back to the boat. We only have a couple of more stops. Next we go to the gun shop for more ammo and guns, this stop didn't take long since it was cleared of zombies and the people who were here first took most of them. Jared and I took these back while the rest of the group went into a hotel to grab some pillows and blankets to have some comfortable stuff to use to sleep instead of the thin blankets we have. By the time Jared and I get back everyone has everything and the stuff was big so I sent Ashlyn, Bransin, Alyssa, and Michael to take it back since the pillows and blankets were huge.

Then our last stop, the gas station so we can get some gas for the boat and we needed batteries with some other tools in case something breaks which the gas station had which was weird but I didn't care at the moment. When all four of us walked in the store after getting gas there were six zombies eating two people. Jared and Bransin took out two each which left one for Ashlyn and me. I easily took the ones head off while Ashlyn stabbed it in the back and then in the head.

After we were finished we all grabbed our things and headed back to the boat. Once we got there everyone was shooting. Then I saw them the Dead Killers. They were attacking everyone but so far none of my friends were injured. Since the Dead Killers didn't see Jared, Bransin, Ashlyn, or me yet we snuck up behind them and killed them with our guns and knives. Then we ran back to the boat to see if everyone was ok.

"Is everyone ok?" I said.

"Yeah we are all ok and ready to leave." Kaitlin answered for everyone.

"Alright pull up the anchor and lets' leave." I say to the boys.

They pull up the anchor and we were back on our journey.


	13. Chapter 13

We start back on our journey to our island. Today is March 27 and everyone is alive and safe. We all check out the things we were able to grab from the shops. I passed out these big duffel bags that I grabbed for everyone at the clothing store for their stuff. Also we have enough water, food, and other supplies to survive now. The boat was filled up on gas so we could make it back to our island.

The trip back was very rough. Several nights we had terrible rainstorms so we had to move everything below deck and once it stopped for a while we all had to get rid of the water and James made a few drainage holes on the sides of the boat on the upper deck so the water wouldn't get too high.

Finally after the long days at sea we finally arrived at our island and Kaitlin even proved it from the mark she carved in the tree before we left. We dropped anchor and this is where the boat was going to stay but we unhook the life boats so we can use them to go fishing. We decided that this time we were going to cut down some trees and make some houses so we can stay here because it was the only place that kept us safe.

It took us the rest of the month to finish building the houses and materials for inside it. But in the end they all turned out really nice. Also I had James, Michael, Trent, and Jared build a bigger one a little further away from the others for a surprise.

"Good job everyone and now all we need to do is move in but first I had a group of men build something extra as a surprise." I say with joy.

"What is the surprise?" Alyssa asked.

"Well we have to blind fold Ashlyn and Bransin, and then we will go see it." I say.

We blind fold Ashlyn and Bransin so we can go see the big surprise. James led the way with the rest of us following and guiding the blind folded.

"We are here!" James shouts.

Everyone stared at it in awe except for Ashlyn and Bransin.

"Alright lets' go in." I say.

"On the count of three remove the blind folds. One, two, and three!" Jared says.

"Wow this place is amazing." Bransin says in awe.

"Well I am glad because it is yours and Ashlyn's as an early wedding gift from us all. Also you might want to give an extra thank you to James, Jared, Michael, and Trent for building it as my request since you are going to be married." I say to them with almost tears from their happiness.

Once everyone was done looking at Ashlyn and Bransin's house, I tried to get everyone else out so they can have some time alone to enjoy it. The rest of us headed back to our house so we can unpack our things.

Later when it was time for dinner Ashlyn and Bransin joined us with really big smiles.

"Hey what's going on with you two?" Jess asked with a curious look on her face.

"Well, we have decided on a date for the wedding." Ashlyn said excited.

"Wow that is amazing you guys, when is the big day then?" Michael asked.

"We have decided on May 31st; that was the day we first got together in 8th grade so we decided why not make it our special day forever." Bransin said while looking at his beautiful bride to be.

"Congratulations!" I say and give them both a hug.

We all finish supper and go back to our houses for the first night. The houses have a bathroom, kitchen, living room, two bedrooms if wanted, dining room, a storage room, and a big closet. The houses are shared with one boy and one girl. Ashlyn and Bransin; Kaitlin and James; Jess and Trent; Alyssa and Michael; plus Jared and me are paired up in the houses. So there are five houses and everyone has someone to be with instead of being alone.

Jared and I love our new home and we have only one bedroom so we have more room in the house and we are a couple. Ashlyn and Bransin have one bedroom like us but their whole house is bigger than ours. I think everyone else might have two bedrooms, I am not fully sure. But it is somewhat better than sharing that boat and being crowded.

It is finally April 1st so today is _**April Fool's Day **_which means there is going to be pranks and lots of them. Like this morning I woke up and beside me there was a stuffed zombie which looked real so I destroyed it into lots of tiny pieces and then threw them into the fire place to burn.

"Nice April fool but you might want to keep those jokes out of the bedroom or we might lose the stuffing out of our bed." I say to Jared with a smirk.

"Ok but you did enjoy killing it because I got you on video." He says as he walks back to the bedroom to check out what I did to our bed.

"You, what and how?" I ask confused.

"Well while we were in that gas station I found a camera that video records so I took it." He smirks.

"Fine but I get to see it and you can't show anyone else, promise." I beg.

"I promise but let's watch it first." Jared says as if I can't argue and I don't.

We go back and watch it; the video was deadly but funny. I could only imagine what pranks were happening to everyone else. _The pranks Becca and Trevor would have played probably would have been the best especially Becca's_, I think as I watch the video.

Later I found everyone outside talking about some pranks they pulled. Some of them were pretty funny but if they heard about mine they would laugh. At least Jared promised not to show anyone. April fools lifted everyone's spirit than what it was, same with the news of the wedding. Now we just have about two months to help Ashlyn and Bransin decide on how they want their wedding.

I know that we will have to design it ourselves but it will still look nice. They already have their tux and gown with the rings so they are set on that part. Also the good thing is that they didn't have to pay for it. Then they will be set with their future together in happiness.

There is one thing Ashlyn and Bransin still have to decide on; who is going to be their maid of honor and best man. So picture it now Jess and Alyssa hurting each other for they spot. While the boys will just guess who Bransin will pick among them. The wedding has also brought up the spirits but the only bad part for Ashlyn and Bransin is all the questions everyone is asking them. There is a difference for saying you are getting married and the annoying decisions to go with it.

But tonight we celebrate all the good and wonderful things that have happened to us and not the bad. Also we made our feast for our new beginning on this island with each other, and that we will be friends forever and always.

"Tonight was the best night we had in a long time." Kaitlin brings up.

"Yeah, and it is the night we get to start fresh since this is our island free from danger besides the animals." Jess replies.

"Agreed." Alyssa pipes up.

"A toast, to a new start, our friendship, and for sticking together the whole way through this wild journey." I say and then our glasses clink together.

It was the best party we had in a long time. Also it was the first one we had at our new home. But there is still more to come this month.

Later after we had finished our party and cleaned up, we all went to bed, for tomorrow is a new day to explore.


	14. Chapter 14

Today is April 16 and it is a brand new day where the sun is shining and everyone is happy.

"Debra, I need your help to create a surprise birthday for Michael. He only told me his birthday so I want to make it special." Alyssa asks.

"Sure I can help. When is his birthday?"

"Well this is short notice but it is in two days." She whispers.

"Oh so his birthday is April 18th and you want a surprise birthday party?" I asked.

"Yes, so can you make it happen?"

"Yes!" I say. Then Alyssa thanks me then walks away like nothing happened.

I try to think about all the things I could do but I keep forgetting the main thing so I brought out reinforcements.

"Kaitlin can you go ask Michael what his favorite things to do are, and if he asks why just say you was wondering." I say.

"Sure." So she walks over and asks.

"Hey Michael, I was wondering what do you like to do?"

"Well I like to hunt, fish, and I like to go on adventures. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering, ok bye." Then Kaitlin walks away hurriedly.

Kaitlin tells me about what he likes and then I get to work on the decorations. I thought that we could have fish and some other meat. Also after we celebrate Alyssa and Michael could go on a hunting/ camping trip in the forest. After I tell Alyssa all of my ideas, she agrees that they would work.

"I have one problem what about a cake?" She asks.

"Well since we have some supplies to make a cake we could make one since all of the eggs, milk and other ingredients are underneath the houses so they stay cool but he can't find out." I tell her.

So for the next two days I prepare for Michaels birthday party. Finally it is April 18th and it is celebration time. Alyssa has Michael, Trent, James, and Jared hunting and fishing for the feast. The rest of us got everything set up so when they come back we can surprise Michael.

Finally after hours of preparing and setting up it was time for the party. By the time everyone got back except for Michael because the others had ditched him about 50 yards in the forest so we have time to finish setting up and then hide to surprise him. We had Jess on watch while the rest of us put things together. When we were just about done Jess said he was coming so we hurried up and then hid.

Michael walk past us and once he was in the center we all jumped out.

"Surprise and Happy Birthday!" Everybody shouted.

He just stood there stunned and then turned to Alyssa and slowly walked over to her. Once he got to her they went behind one of the houses.

"Why did you tell them about my birthday?" He asked a little pissed off.

"I thought you would want a birthday party since this is where we are going to stay." She said.

"Yes, but the last time I ever had a birthday was with my parents and this reminds me of them."

"I am sorry but they worked so hard to do this for so can we at least celebrate, please." She asked.

"Sure but can we make this quick?"

"Yes but at least enjoy this."

Then they came back to the party. James and Jared were cooking up the meat while Michael looked at all of the stuff we put up.

"Time for cake!" Jess shouted.

Everyone goes around the table and starts to sing happy birthday to Michael. Finally after we were done singing it was time to blow out the candles.

"Make a wish."

(Michael makes wish and then blows out his candles.)

"Do you think your wish will come true?" Alyssa asked.

"I think it will." He replies.

They hugged and gave him his presents which he liked. They were hunting and fishing supplies with some other things.

"So how old are you now?"

"I am 20 years old."

"Thank you for this wonderful and unexpected birthday party, you guys' are the best friends I could ever have."

"You're welcome and it was really nice that we could have a party with all of us celebrating." Ashlyn says.

"I agree." Kaitlin pipes in.

That night after we got everything cleaned up we all went to bed with a wonderful day coming to an end.

The next day it started to rain so we all stayed inside unless we had to go outside. The rain was nice because once it was done and I went outside everything looked shiny and beautiful. Also now that it is spring all of the flowers will be growing and trees will produce fruit same with the bushes. Plus all of the animals will be coming back out of their hiding places with their babies alongside them. We might get to see some bears, wolves, deer, rainbow trout, beavers, salmon, snowy owls, and others. Since we are on an island it is hard to tell what is all out here.

Finally after it was done raining on and off for about five days we were able to go outside and enjoy the fresh air. It turned out to be a nice sunny day today with birds singing. As I was walking outside beside Kaitlin something hit me.

"It is still April right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well we celebrated Michael's birthday but guess who else's birthday it is this month?"

Oh, shit we forgot about Alyssa's birthday."

"Yes, so we have to tell the others."

"Ok but how do we distract Alyssa?"

"I got that covered because all I need is one person."

(Kaitlin nods)

We separate and conquer so we can get our plan started. I went to talk to Michael so he can distract Alyssa while we create a plan for her birthday celebration.

"Hey, Michael can you take Alyssa on an hour walk or something so we can make up a plan for her birthday?" I asked in a pleading voice.

"Sure and it will give us some time to talk about things."

"Thank you!"

"No problem."

Kaitlin and I met up with the others at Ashlyn and Bransin's house. We had a list of what we all could do and we had five days to set it up, but no one can tell Alyssa. We all decided that Jess should draw some of Alyssa's favorite anime characters, Kaitlin and some of the boys were to make the food, and Ashlyn and I are going to set up all of the decorations.

We had our plan but now only to get rid of Alyssa for about five days. Once Alyssa and Michael got back I asked if I could talk to Michael real quick.

"Michael do you have an idea on how to keep her away for about five days and then by the time you two come back everything will be ready?"

"I could take her camping in the forest."

"That would be perfect and if she asks why just tell her that you wanted to spend time with her."

"Ok."

"Thanks."

While those two went on their camping trip for a couple of days we all got to work on the party. It took a long time to set everything and Jess kept telling us not to rush her, then we had to make sure nothing got rained on overnight. Finally after a long and tiring five days it is the day of Alyssa's birthday, April 28th. Everyone is pumped for her and Michael's arrival so we can celebrate since everything is set up and ready.

After about an hour we finally see them coming so we all hide. Soon we hear them getting closer then we all jump out.

"Happy Birthday, Alyssa!" We all shout.

Alyssa stands there stunned and very surprise.

"Wow this is amazing you guys. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jess says, "Time for presents first.

Jess gave Alyssa the drawings, she gave Jess a major bear hug and said thank you. Next everyone else gave her some more drawing materials that we hid from her when we came back from our "shopping trip".

"Alright everyone time for cake, with 20 candles on top." Kaitlin said.

Alyssa made a wish then blew out the candles.

It turned out to be a nice celebration; Jared played some jazz music on his saxophone while the rest of us danced.

It was nice now next month is going to be the biggest celebration month ever. That night after we got cleaned up and went inside I heard that tapping of the rain against the roof as it helped me fall asleep.


End file.
